Six Rounds
by Hairspray Is LOVE
Summary: Amber Much To Your Suprise. This Heavy Weight Champion TAKES THE PRIZE!
1. He'll Ask Me On A Date

**Disclaimer Junk That Must Be Said Unless I Want To Be Sued For The Money I Don't Have:**

**I do not own Hairspray. If I did I would be so happy I wouldn't bother writing Fan Fiction about it.**

**

* * *

**

**Six Rounds**

Chapter One: He'll Ask Me On A Date

Tracy's eyes were glowing as Link took her to the side. Everything had happened so fast. One moment she was marching broken hearted in order to integrate TV and now… The Corny Collins show was integrated and Link had dumped Amber and was pulling her to the side to talk to her. What about? Oh her ears were ringing. The bells chimed loudly and all she could think of was the fact that fantasy was at once becoming reality. Could it really be? Could everything she had ever hoped for start swirling into one big truth. Was her years of waiting for the cutest guy in school to notice her actually starting to pay off? Oh God she hoped so.

Link had taken her over into a hall so they could be alone and talk while everybody was dancing and having a blast in the other room. Tracy and Link would have stopped in the first hall had Penny and Seaweed not claimed it already so they just moved over by the water fountains.

"You were pretty great out there." Link said with his hundred watt grin. The one that made Tracy fall for him in the first place. It was his smile. Well that and his wink, that adorable hair that refused to stay with the rest and fell rebelliously onto his face in a small curl. Tracy could talk all day about Link's ascetics and why he was the most amazingly adorable guy in the school but for right now she didn't need to. She just needed to listen to what he said. Whatever he said. His lips were perfect. Tracy was snapped back to reality by Link saying "Tracy… Ya with me girl?" Tracy stopped day dreaming and focused into what he was saying.

"Yeah…" She said. "I was just…Thinking." Tracy said quickly.

Link laughed slightly. "Right." He leaned against the wall, putting one foot against it and crossing his arms. Tracy just watched him in thought before he spoke again.

"I should be getting back in pretty soon but I was just wondering if tomorrow I could pick you up and we could go get a milkshake or something. I have something I want to talk to you about."

Tracy was quick to respond, almost before he finished what he was asking. "Yes I would love to!" She was talking pretty fast. What could she say? Cute guys like Link made her nervous. Her cheeks hinted red.

Link nodded. "Great." He said. "I will see you later. Unless you want a ride home? I know your parents are here but I can give you a ride anyway."

"Ride!" Tracy said instantly. "Ride works out perfectly. I will go tell my mom." Tracy ran off before Link could say another word. She came in to find her mom and her dad dancing with Maybelle. Tracy burst out laughing. It was an absolutely priceless site as her dad tried to bring her mom into a dip and failed. Maybelle was luckily there to help them out. Tracy ran over to her mom. "Mom!"

Edna turned around. "Yes Tracy?" She said, a smile wide upon her face.

"Link is gonna take me home." Tracy said simply.

"I told you that boy was crazy 'bout you!" Edna said before nodding, which was enough to send Tracy running off to Link once more. "She said YES!" Tracy said, throwing her arms into the air.

"Is there a reason your arms are in the air?" He asked.

"It is better if we don't ask that question." Tracy said putting them down and heading out with him.

Next Day

Tracy felt like she was walking on clouds as she headed down the stairs in her dress. She was singing and dancing. Nothing could bring Tracy Turnblad down today. She was going to go meet the man of her dreams at 11:00 to talk. And it was already ten thirty. He was going to pick her up. Life was perfect. There was nothing that could make it better, or so she thought. She didn't eat. She was too excited to eat and her mother got worried because she thought when people didn't eat that the world was suddenly stopping in its tracks, but that didn't matter. After convincing her mother that she wasn't hungry and wasn't losing her mind she ran out to meet Link, who showed up at 10:59. He was early by one minute. Yes, Tracy knew she had an obsession problem but honestly who cared?

Tracy got into the front seat of the car beside him. He was wearing black and white. He looked so great in black and white. Then again he looked great in anything as long as that reluctant hair curled on his forehead and he smiled and winked he was gorgeous.

After a car ride of talking about random things that could not have mattered to anyone they got into the Soda Bar and ordered two milkshakes. Tracy got vanilla and Link got chocolate. After what seemed like only a few minutes they realized an hour had passed. Link finally got to the point of why he had brought her there.

"So Trace…" He began. "I have been thinking about you."

Tracy could have died right then and had been happy. Him thinking about her was basically enough to make her die happy. Yeah she had very low expectations from this perfect guy but still. I mean she wasn't exactly the main attraction, like Amber was.

"I want to make this official so basically what I am saying is. Do you want to go out with me? Say go catch dinner tomorrow night or whenever is good for you?"

"OH MY GOD YES!" Tracy said a little louder than she probably should have.

Link laughed, which made Tracy's face go bright red. "Then it's a date."

* * *

**Please Read And Review! Please Be Nice! This is my first Hairspray Fan Fiction.**


	2. I'll Primp But Won't Be Late

**We all know I own none of these characters so yeah.**

**Few Things I Would Love To Clarify. Not EVERYONE Sleeps Till 11:00 In The Morning. We Are Assuming For The Sake Of It That They Can Get Up At 10:00 Or 10:15 In The Morning. Also This Is A Fan Fiction. It Isn't Supposed To Completely Make Sense. It Is Supposed To Be A Cute Story To Read. I Got A Few People Harping At Me Over Details. Another Thing Is That Asking Someone To Talk And Asking Someone On A Date Are TWO Different Things. He Didn't Ask Her On A Date That Night Of The Hairspray Pageant. He Asked Her To Meet Him So They Could Talk! Hope That Clarifies Things! Sorry If I Seem A Bit Mean But Some Of The Reviews Were Really Rude. One Person Told Me I Should Do Myself And The World A Favor And Stop Writing So That Is Why I Am In A Bad Mood About Some Of The Reviews.**

**And You People Who Were Nice, Which Were More Than The Bad Reviewers, THANKS! I Am Glad You Like It! I Just Wanted It To Be A Cute Story!**

* * *

**Six Rounds**

Chapter Two: I'll Primp But Won't Be Late

"Mother will you stop it!" Tracy said, swatting her mothers hands away from her hair.

"Tracy Turnblad!" Edna said in a strict tone. "This is your first date and I want you to look nice."

"I need the hairspray ma!" Tracy said reaching for the can that Edna had taken off her dresser. Edna quickly began combing through Tracy's hair.

"You need no such thing Miss Turnblad! You will go with braided hair!"

"Come on!" Tracy whined again. "_No one_ braids their hair anymore. It isn't cool!" She ducked away from her mother and scurried across the room to grab the can of hairspray. "Ahh!" she said. "Just let me do it my own way! Isn't that what I am supposed to do? Be me?"

Edna sighed. "To think I gave up a coin operated laundry mat for you." Edna said walking towards the door.

"Oh come on ma." Tracy said laughing slightly and going over to hug her mother.

"Tracy I just want you to be happy." She said, kissing her daughters head before heading out.

Tracy watched her mother head down the hall then ran into her closet. What could she wear? What could she possibly wear? It was a date. This wasn't just any event. She had to look good. She had to… What did she have to do? Tracy looked at her clothes, dread flowing over her a bit. One thing seemed to come into her mind that she had never really thought about before. All the dresses showed that she was overweight. She didn't want to look overweight for Link. She wanted to be perfect. Perfect people weren't overweight. Perfect people were like Amber. They were blonde haired, blue eyed and weighed ninety pounds, not one hundred and ninety.

Tracy leaned against one of the walls in her closet and slowly sunk to the floor.

"_Everybody warns that he won't like what he'll see._" She sang softly. She took a deep breath, leaning her head against the wall. "_But I know that he'll look inside of me_." Tracy rubbed her head. What if he didn't? What if he realized he didn't want to be with someone who looked like her? He wanted to be with someone who looked like Amber. He wanted someone who was perfect, like Amber. Amber was perfect…

"What chya doin'?" The voice of Tracy's best friend came. Tracy looked up to find Penny leaning against the doorframe of the closet door, looking down at her.

Tracy popped up from the floor. "I was just… You know just…"

Penny watched her, waiting for her to go on, when she realized Tracy was just going to keep going on and on not saying what was up she pulled her gently out of the closet and sat her down on the bed before going into the closet and looking through the dresses. "I'm thinking a deep shade of blue." She said.

Tracy laughed slightly before fixing her eyes to the ground. Penny always seemed to get what was up and instead of talking about it right off the bat she would make Tracy feel better first. She pulled out a cute little dark blue outfit and showed it to her. "Magnifique!" She said with a grin, making Tracy laugh again.

"I am so glad I know you Penny." Tracy said.

"I'm glad I know me too." She said, taking it off the hanger and throwing it at Tracy who got changed and then looked in the mirror.

"I'm doing your hair." Penny said as she went through Tracy's hair with a brush.

"You don't think this dress makes me look too fat?" Tracy asked softly.

Penny frowned. "Tracy will you stop worrying about that! Link asked you out didn't he. It wasn't like he didn't have a choice. He wants to date you. Now stop moving your head." Penny began to put Tracy's hair up on top of her head in a high bun, spraying it endlessly with Ultraclutch.

"But maybe he was just…" Tracy began but stopped when Penny sprayed the mirror with Hairspray till you couldn't see the reflection anymore.

"Stop worrying about it Tracy!" She said, before getting back to the hair. Once she was done she grinned. "VOILA! You are a masterpiece waiting to be discovered by the watchful eyes of Linkin Larkin."

"You never run out of strange phrases do you?" Tracy asked laughing.

"Never!" Penny said. "Now go!" You have two minutes before you're late."

"WHAT?" Tracy said in shock, looking at her clock before sprinting out of her room and down the steps. Soon enough she was out front to see a black car right in front of the apartment. She got in to see Link in a green outfit, adorable as ever.

"Perfect timing." He said with a grin before driving off.

'Primped but not late!' Tracy thought, a grin on her face.


	3. We Kiss Inside His Car

**Disclaimer: You Know It. I Tell You It. I Don't Get Sued For It. Me No Own Hairspray!**

**You Guys Were Awesome This Time. I Got One Negative Review And It Wasn't That Bad, So Thanks! Some Of Ya'll Were Just Flipping Awesome By The Way –cough- Anna –cough- Oh And By The Way Anna! I OFFICIALLY CAN'T PAY ATTENTION IN MATH THANKS TO YOU! –he he- Yeah Just Ignore That **_**Anyway…**_

**SPECIAL THANKS TO…**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Anna **–Annaism Is Without A Doubt One Of The Most Amusing Things In The World-

**Lil Bre **–By The Way. Yeah She Did Get A Bit Spastic On The Him Thinking Of Her Thing But You have To Admit it is cute! And Thanks For The Second Review. I Am Glad you Like The Idea. I Wasn't Sure How It Would Go Over-

**WritingTiger** –NONE Of That Response Yelling Was Directed At You. I Liked Your Input. You Weren't Rude About It. There Was Someone Else Who Was Though-

**Elle452 **–Here Is The Chapter You Wanted And Better Yet It Is Three!-

**FelineMimiDavis74 **–RENT ROCKS!!!-

**TiffanyNyC** –You Rock! I Am Glad You Love This Story So Much. Your Review Was Really Nice and For You I Shall Make Longer Chapters!-

**MadameMartian33** –Thanks!-

**Kat** –I Am Glad You Like It So Much! Here Is The Update!-

**Zac ELover01** –Thanks For That Review! I Am Planning On Doing All Six Rounds!-

**And You People Who Have No Names On Your Reviews Yeah Thanks Too!**

**And Thanks To All Who Put This On Favorite Stories, Story Alert And A Few Who Put Me On Favorite Author! It Means A Lot Guys!**

**And Yes I will Make The Chapters Longer! I Am Glad You Like It Enough To Want Them Longer. Thanks For The Love! ETERNAL LOVE BACK! **

**Also Someone Raised the Question: Is This Only Going To Be Six Chapters Long? (**

**Answer: NO WAY! This Next Round, Round Three, Is Going To Take Up Three Chapters, And No It Is Not Smut, Hence the Rating, I Just Found It Easier To Do It. So As Of Now I Will Tell You This Is Going To Be AT LEAST Thirteen Chapters Long, And Depending Upon What Inspiration I Get, Longer. I Hope Ya'll Stay With Me Through It! Your Feedback Is AMAZING!**

**LOVE YA! And Now For The Round You Have All Been Waiting For!!!!**

**ROUND THREE!!!!**

**A Side Note That Will Not Help You In Life: The Day I Started Writing This Chapter I Was Wearing A UT Football Jersey That Was XL, It Was Like a Dress On Me, Jeans, And I FLIPPING AWESOME UT HAT! It Is a Sock Hat that Is Orange With A White Stripe And Says TEXAS. Yeah Go Me!**

* * *

**Six Rounds**

**We Kiss Inside His Car**

The car pulled into a space in a semi crowded parking lot. After all. It was night and this was the place to go at night, next to the drive-in theater. That would be the second stop!

Tracy looked at the sign "Roccos?" She said looking over at him.

"Yeah" Link said with a priceless grin. "Hope you like Italian." He winked and headed in with her, opening the door for her before stepping in himself. It was informal but nice. "What do you think?" He asked from behind her.

Tracy turned her head, looking up at him. "It looks nice."

"Looks can be deceiving. First thing you'll learn with me." He said, getting the table and being taken off to a small booth. There were murals all over the wall. They ordered pop before looking over the menu. Not only was it nice with good food but it didn't destroy Link's pocket book either! Anyway moving on from that slightly uplifting fact.

Link got the ravioli and Tracy got spaghetti and meat balls. Typical Italian dishes no? Tracy couldn't have been happier about how things were going. Her and Link were talking about everything. New dances, too much homework, why Corny felt the need to make his face look like a duck. Everything! Okay maybe they weren't phenomenal conversations but Link was great. He actually kept the conversations going instead of them just sitting in awkward silence.

So why was Tracy still nervous? He was making her laugh. She was making him laugh… What was wrong with this picture? Why did she all of a sudden care how the world viewed her? Why did she look in the mirror now and instead of seeing a beaming young dancer with way too much confidence she saw… What did she see? A girl who needed to lose some weight? Even that would be too confident for the thoughts that entered Tracy's head.

She couldn't convince herself that Link had asked her out for who she was. Her logic was backwards. When she didn't have him she wanted him to love her for who she was. She would never try to be like the pretty sticks he always dated. Now that she had him in her grasp… Everything changed. Everything that had made her that beaming young girl seemed to be lost in translation and now… She sat thinking of what everyone says. She was a whale and no man would ever look at her much less be friends with her… Much less date her… Much less love her…

"Tracy!" Link said a bit louder, but not too loud.

Tracy snapped her head up from staring at the meal that sat before her. She hadn't touched it.

"Tracy what is wrong?" He asked. She had been sitting staring at her food for a while now not responding to anything he said.

"Nothing. Sorry I guess I just got… You know… Lost in thought." She said simply.

"You okay?" Link asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Tracy said with a nod. "Actually no but… Don't worry about it."

Link sighed. "Alright." He said simply. "If you ever need to talk… I'm here."

"Really?" A hopeful glint was in Tracy's eyes.

"Always and forever." He said with a grin. If not as a boyfriend then as a friend. He wanted her to feel comfortable around him though right now he felt like there was a wall there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You want desert?" Link asked as the waiter stood beside the table.

Tracy shook her head. "I am fine." She said with a grin.

"Cool." Link said as he paid. They were soon out of there and they pulled into the drive-in theater after Link paid for admission. Ahh… The drive in theater. What a great place.

"So is this movie supposed to be good?" Tracy asked, not knowing what else to say.

Link looked over at her wit ha smirk. "I doubt it little darlin'" he said. "I seriously doubt it."

"Then why are we…?" Link put a finger to her lips. "Don't worry about it." He said simply. "I have this all planned out." He smiled before looking back at the movie that slowly came onto the screen. Oh yes he did.

Link had this all planned out. Had Tracy actually known more about him she would have been able to at least have a clue on what he was talking about. Well maybe not. She knew a lot about him and she knew him sort of well, especially after that date but still. Right now she was up a creek without a paddle. Why had Link pulled into a bad movie and paid so they could sit in a dimly lit car while a movie that had absolutely no plot line played.

Ahhh. Dear naive little Tracy. She did not yet know the joys of drive in theaters. She did not yet know the purpose they had in life, but no worries. She would soon find out what important role they played when it came to dating one o one.

The drive in theater stayed a hollowed sanctity for teenagers who pulled up in cars in dimly lit corners. Teenagers who just wanted some alone time. Good times… Good times.

The movie went on for a bit. Tracy was bored out of her mind, so what do you do when you are bored out of your mind in a drive through with Linkin Oliver Larkin? You stare at Linkin Oliver Larkin. What else?

Link looked over at her after a moment, causing her to blush a bit.

"So do you wanna know why I brought you to a really bad drive in movie?" he asked, a priceless smile upon his face.

"Sure!" Tracy said with a small giggle.

Link grinned, leaning foreword and kissing her lips gently. Ahhh… Smooth move by the infamous Link Larkin.

* * *

**Sorry If Any Of Ya'll Were Expecting More From This Chapter. It Is The Next One I Think Ya'll Were A Bit More Anticipant About. Actually I Think The One After That Might Be A Bit More Fluff But We Will See. There Will Definitely Be Fluff In The Next Chapter! Up Next… Won't Go All The Way!**

**Read And Review Please!**


End file.
